


Hades

by XxXRobeXxX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel Wings, Assassin - Freeform, Assassination, Blood and Gore, Crime Fighting, Deaths, Depressing, Detectives, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Thriller, Torture, Vigilante, mycharacters, originalidea, originalstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXRobeXxX/pseuds/XxXRobeXxX
Summary: There is a legend of a man who punishes those who do wrong, in it all he is just the executioner, getting rid of those judged. He has wings that of an angel, yet they are tainted by his devilish works.
Relationships: A secret - Relationship





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to another book that I am writing :) Hope you enjoy this! Xox

There is one who flies around at night, striking fear into those who think they are above others. He might have the wings of an angel, yet he does the dirty work of a demon.

-

Men scream in terror in the alley ways of the forgotten. No one hears them. No one wants to. They were scum, scum that would take and take from others who tried to provide for their families. They'd always get away with it since the police somehow had better things to do then chase after one of many crime lord's workers and scum. This meant someone had to pick up their slack and even take their work as well, this annoyed them since they believed that someone shouldn't be able to do this kind of work without being a real police officer. Hades was what the people called this creature. No one knew where he came from, but yet neither did they want to know. Those who do wrong despise him, yet others believe he is a robin hood or even their angel that they've been praying for.

-

" Good evening, This is reporter Rosia Miles speaking to you live from the streets of Whiteridge." The reporter stood in front of the camera holding an umbrella in her right hand, sprinkles of raindrops scattering everywhere, sometimes a few got onto the camera lens annoying the camera man. She had long, loose strawberry blonde hair becoming darker where it was wet from the rain and was dressed snugly in a black raincoat that had white spots in a certain pattern with a scarf wrapped loosely around her neck and stuffed into the neck of the raincoat.

" This evening another victim was found in the exact same alleyway that other victim's bodies have been found in. We believe that they all have a connection. It has been told that these men were all workers for a- " She was about to continue when her glossy, mostly dominate green eyes with a tint of blue glass-like eyes caught a figure. She started to stutter, staring behind the camera.

"O-oh, Detective Francis! Would you be able to give the viewers any information on this horrifying case?" She walked quickly past the camera, only with it to follow her. Rosia held out the microphone towards the slender man. He was taller than her, cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth, his coat was worn out and his hat was drooping, soaked from the rain. The detectives eyes were dark, as you stare into them you can that his eyes are one of someone who has seen the worse things that this earth could offer. He rolled his eyes as he took the microphone out of the ladies hand.

"Yeah, it seems that it must be the same person whose been committing these homicides. The rest is confidential. If you were a witness come forward, it would help." His voice was gravelly, it seemed like talking to the camera was such a waste of his time. He handed the microphone back and walked into the alleyway. The camera followed him as he walked, in the top right corner of the camera there was a human figure in a crouching position, covered in the shadows. Rosia gasped and pointed towards the figure crouching slightly moving, every few seconds. As the camera fell on to the figure it disappeared in an instant. The reporter stared at the roof for a few moments longer before turning back to the camera and continuing the news report.

-

As Francis passed the bagged body that was being taken out of the alley in a stretcher, he saw a short kid who looked skinnier than most. He wore a grey, ripped jacket that looked like it was hanging onto to itself for dear life, underneath this jacket was a solid red shirt. The boy sat in the car on the side of the chair, his feet dangling close to the ground but not touching it. Francis puffed out the last bit of his cigarette before dropping it under the ground and crushing it under his foot.

"Hey, kid." The detective never liked kids, the ones that he always met were little brats. "Are you a witness?" He questioned his eyes narrowing towards the skinny child.

"No, I just wanted to see." His voice becoming quieter with every word losing confidence. He lowered his head before the detective and played with the ends of his jacket. Francis thought about how much of a wimp the child was.

"Then get out of here, this place isn't for little kids." He sharply told him.

"But I want to stay and help" Francis glared at the smaller human, towering over them, his arms crossing over one another. "Don't test my patience brat. Get back home. Now kid."

"It's William." The small voice said, before running past the homicide detective. But not without giving him a rough push on the man's side as he ran away. Francis grumbled to himself as he went to work.

"Hey Francis, didn't think you'd be the one here today!" A petite man by the name of Eugene said in a joyful tone as he lifted his head up from writing something on his notepad, their blue eyes looked at the drenched detective. He had black slide back hair, it was neat, though Francis knew that for a few moments Eugene would not be under his umbrella and the man's hair would be done for. There was a woman next to Eugene holding the black umbrella that had a few bold white spots on the outside, Jenny, she was his Eugene's partner as well as best mate, she was much taller than him. Of course she was, mostly everyone in the police department was taller than him and Jenny was taller than most of the police department. Her auburn hair was tied up in a tight bun on the crown of her head, held together by a black scrunchie. They seemed like a comedic duo that you'd find on television. Though they worked in homicide, both somehow always looked at the bright side and was goofy at most times, which always get on Francis's nerves. All Francis did was mumble a greeting to them as he began to look at the white chalk outline of the body that was found.

He observed the position the chalk outline had traced of the person, nothing special was there. Just a few spots of dried blood. After a while he decided to check the body. He went in the direction that he saw the body bag that had been carried out from. Soon he found the body, showed the medical people his badge with a swift movement and for a few minutes he was allowed to check the body before it was taken to someone who could look at the body thoroughly. But Francis just needed to check one thing. Their neck. A few months ago there had been murders, which wasn't new, but they were all linked together with one thing. Each victim had a symbol burned into their necks. The killer also seemed to never have the same murder weapon, one victim got was a knife across the throat and then left to bleed out, another was strangled, the first victim Francis had seen was suspended on a wall by knives that had been dug into his shoulders and knees and into the crevices of the stone.

This one also had more wounds on his body. But the one distinctive wound was the burned symbol. Francis fucking hated it, to him, yeah, some people do deserve harsh punishment. But not in the ways that result in the dead bodies that Francis has been looking at recently. The symbol was a simple one, it was a circle wide enough to fit a small bird wing. It wasn't any distinctive type of bird wing, just a simple one. It reminded Francis of an angel wing, but he knew that an angel would never do this.

The biggest problem was that he knew who was doing it, as well as all the other officers in that town.


	2. Reacquainted

Upon the rooftops of Whiteridge, a quick shadow of a human figure with wings made its way towards the police station. 

The police station building was quite old as the others in this city, showing its age in the cracked bricks. Yet it stood tall and proud as it was a place of justice. The light from the inside of the building illuminated from behind the blinds of the many windows of the police station. Inside, behind those windows were people who were working hard while others slacking off waiting for their shift to be over. Some ledges of the windows had an assortment of flowers in pots. There were two gargoyles that were perched on either corner on the top of the face of the station. Sitting in silence, judging the people that walked below them on the ground, keeping watch for evil. Over the years the rain had eroded them, each gargoyle had bits missing; a claw, a tooth and the tips of their horns.

The outside was silent, except for the occasional shout of teenagers that roamed the streets, being out a few hours past their curfew. The starry night sky looked down upon the small city and every so often the clouds that passed over weep tears of rain down to the city. The air had a cold bite to it, it was only going to get colder as the months of winter went on. Children stuck in their rooms, meant to be sleeping, yet they spied out their bedroom window waiting for the first snowfall of the season. 

When the winged creature approached its destination, it hopped over to a specific ledge outside the window. Kicking over a small pot with daisies in it, over the side of the ledge, after a few moments the sound of the pot connecting with ground was heard, echoing off into the distance. The creature tapped on the window softly, then a bit harder as its patience quickly ran dry. Before the window was opened, he climbed to the ledge that was a part of the window above and dangled their legs over, in front of the window. 

“Hello?” Francis spoke as he struggled to open the window, smacking the bottom of the window for it to budge open some more. He popped his head out in a gruff, just to be met with feet. “Oh, it’s you” Speaking venomously. “ Why are you here? Can’t you just leave me be?”

“I want to have a tea party with you.” The creature said. The shoelaces of the shoes that he was wearing were undone, swaying with the movement of their feet. “Just kidding, of course, I want more information, duh.” 

“Well, I’m not giving you any of that this time.” Francis stated, leaning onto the ledge, pushing the legs of the other out of his face.

“ Oh come on, detective, we’ve been through so much and last time you were very willing.” The one with wings spoke in a sweet tone, like one of a siren luring in the next sailor as it’s victim. 

“ Hades, the last time, you tied me up and threatened my family. I wouldn’t call it willing, I’d call it forced.” The detective grinned. As the winged creature kept swaying his legs, all of a sudden there was a clicking sound. A tight force was accompanied by the sound just above Hades’ ankle and in mere seconds the creature realised that it was a pair of handcuffs.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” He shrieked. Tugging on it. The creature was then pulled down from above and through the window, landing roughly on the floor. 

The detective had handcuffed his own right leg to the winged one's left leg. 

“So you do really have wings,” Francis grinned, peering at the other, “and I thought that it was just made up. Ha.” This was the first time that the detective had ever seen the infamous  _ Hades _ . The first and what Francis thought was the last time that they had met, Hades had put a bag over the detectives head. 

“ So, I guess I’ll start this interrogation here  _ Hades,  _ what is your actual name?” The detective came closer, face to face with the winged creature, his voice like poison. The so-called Hades shrugged, still lying on the floor, disheveled. 

“ It’s Hades, you nitwit.” The younger male rolled his eyes, before getting up and dusting himself off. His wings folding behind him, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke. 

“Really? I thought it was just a name that the public gave to you.” Hades shifted over to the detective’s desk, slowly moving his hands behind himself, playing with his wings. 

“ Well, you see I don’t actually mind the name that the public gave to me,” He grinned shrugging once again in a nonchalant manner, flipping his hair and ruffling it. “ so I kept it. I think it’s pretty cool.” 

“ But right now, for the first time ever, I don’t have the time to talk about myself.” All of a sudden the detective's world went blank. Hades watched Francis' body fall to the ground, grinning. He massaged his hand. It had been a while since the last time he had hit someone on the head with much force. He took the keys off the unconscious man and freed himself from the handcuff. Hades began to shuffle through the files that were in the filing cabinet to his left. When all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. The voice of another officer came from the other side of the door.

“ Detective Francis, are you in there? A couple of friends and I thought you’d want to go out and get some beers tonight,” The door knob began to twist, “ Detective Francis?” The detective had left the door unlocked and the officer had become more worried the longer there wasn’t an answer. The man opened the door and the poor officer was met face to face with the assassin. They stared at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am awfully slow at updating these books! I hope that anyone enjoys the chapter though :)


End file.
